


Lost in Middle-Earth

by Saelwen



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Asshole Thranduil, Blood, Caring Thranduil, Death, Earth, F/M, Fluff, Forests, Gandalf - Freeform, Gore, I'm Sorry Tolkien, J.R.R Tolkien - Freeform, Legolas - Freeform, Legolas Greenleaf & Tauriel Friendship, Love, Middle Earth, Mirkwood, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Mutant Reader, Nature, Nature powers, Orcs, POV Thranduil, Parent Thranduil, Party King Thranduil, Post-Lord of the Rings, Pregnant Sex, Sauron - Freeform, Silvan elves, Smut, The Hobbit References, Thranduil x Reader - Freeform, Witches, elves of mirkwood - Freeform, legolas being cute, mirthrandir, tauriel - Freeform, thranduil deer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saelwen/pseuds/Saelwen
Summary: Y/n finds herself falling asleep after watching all the Lord of the rings movie on Friday night , tired after a week of studying and working. What will happen when she finds herself in the middle of a forest with orcs running after her.
Relationships: Thranduil/Modern Reader, Thranduil/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! I hope you like this serie. I want to say that i have dyslexia and english is not my first language, so could be some errors. Also if you like my work, go to my tumblr, @saelwen where is more stories and you can send some requests!!

Finally…Fucking finally I have a night for myself. Taking out the bag of popcorns from the microwave, putting them on a bowl. I walk to my small living room and jump to my comfy couch, surrounding me with soft pillows. After a week of final exams and attending rude people in the coffee shop where i work, I could finally have my movie night all by myself, it’s not that I don’t like my friends or anything but I want a night for me, a night where I don’t have to hear the others problems or seeing b/f/n shoving her tongue down her boyfriend mouth like she is feeding a baby bird.

Pressing play on the first movie of The Lord of the rings, I cuddle into my pillow to make me comfortable. I must have seeing the trilogy about 10 times, is one of my favorite’s movies of all time, since I was a child I was in love with the books, always asking my mother to read to me as a bedtime story, she always laughs when I quoted the lines of Ring poem with her.

Was in the middle of the second movie that I start feeling my eyes getting heavy, I put my head on the soft pillow and let the sleep take over me, feeling my body like it was floating in the air making my head dizzy, the sounds of the Tv no longer sound around me.

Suddenly I hear something behind me, like a noise of scrambling bushes. I open my eyes and the first thing I notice was the tall trees around me, not letting the sunlight peek. I shot up as i notice that I’m in the middle of a forest, looking around me trying to think of what’s going on. Fear starts to run through my veins, I hear again the same noise from before and I look behind to see what is it. As I turn, I feel a could wet hand grabbing me roughly, making a scream escape from my mouth, i lift my elbow, punching who was grabbing me from behind. The person behind me cry from pain, shouting curses, I feel the cold hand letting go of my shoulder and i turn around to see who was it, as I get a better look to the person, my body freeze at the sight in front of me, the most ugly creature that I ever seen in my life was in one knee with his arms around his stomach where I punch. The bushes start moving and a giant wolf jump from there, growling to me, and with that I start running as fast I can. Screaming as I look behind me and saw that the creature was riding the beast, gaining more speed. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?? One moment I was asleep on my small couch and now I’m in the middle of nowhere running for my life, I begin run in zig zag among the trees, trying to make him fall from the beast or hit a tree but as a tree gets in the way of the beast making the monster fall, he managed to throw his dagger and hit my back, making me almost fall. Pain runs through my body causing me scream on top of my lungs, i limp to a tree, leaning against it, trying to take it out the dagger. I grab the handle of the dagger and pull with all the energy I had left, tears falling down my face, biting my lower lip to stop me from screaming, I throw the dagger to the floor and slowly sitting at the roots of a tree.

Taking a deep breath, I look down to my hands, seeing them full of my blood. My body begin to shake from the cold and fear as the adrenaline start to phase out. I stay quiet, for the horrible creature don’t know where am I.

Thoughts begin to invade, where am I? Am I still in earth? Or this is just a horrible joke. No…it couldn’t be a joke if no the creature wouldn’t harm me. Fuck, I’m in the middle of nowhere, bleeding out and no one to help me. Closing my eyes, I take a one last deep breath and stand up. bending my back a little and start walking, trying to find help or shelter.

Hours had passed and I still didn’t have found anything or anyone. My head feels dizzy from the blood lost and my body was starting run out of energy. Maybe this is how I die, alone in a forest, bleeding out from my back . I stumble on a rock, losing balance making me fall down on the floor. And that was it, I couldn’t get up, all my energy ended. My breath starts coming in little puffs and my skin feels like it was on fire , i hear the creature coming closer, his footsteps were loud as rocks falling on the ground. I close my eyes letting the black void take over me, not caring about anything around me, not even when a loud scream of pain that leaves the creatures mouth and the last thing i remember is a pair of soft hands grabbing my head, pulling me into a soft embrace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hear a melancholic voice talking beside me, it was feminine voice and the language was strange, like something from a fairytale. I try open my eyes but they feel heavy, like they were glued together. All my body was sore, like it was hit by a truck, the wound on my back was numb making my body much more heavy.

The soft voice stopped when I heard a door open, the sound of soft feet’s walking to where I am lying down makes fear rise inside me again, don’t knowing where am i and in my condition where i couldn’t protect myself, my anxiety shot up to the top making my heart beat going faster.

The soft feet’s stopped at the end of the bed where I was on, then a grave voice spoke in the same language of the other person, they start talking, I don’t know what they are talking about maybe about me. The feminine voice stops and walk out of the room, leaving me alone with the other person. I hear them move softly, sitting beside me on the bed, feeling it move with his weight. A delicate warm hand touches my cheek, making a shiver run down my spine, “Wake up, child.” with that my eyes shot open, making me regret to do it as the bright light makes pain shot through me. A groan falls from my lips as I put my hand on my face, rubbing the tips of fingers on my eyes, a chuckle was sound beside me, looking up I saw the most beautiful blue eyes in my life. The man in front of me was flawless, long beautiful almost silver hair, that give me a desire to bury my hands, his face was like feline, with sharp features. He was wearing some kind of silver robe and on his head was a crown, made of sticks with some red berries.

My mouth should be open because his hand that was on my cheek move to my chin and close my mouth, I feel my face become red from embarrass. I move my gaze to the room I was in, there isn’t nothing especial, just a wardrobe with some strange symbols, a table with some herbs and bottles, and the bed I was in. This must be some kind of hospital room, I move my hands on the bed to help me stay on a sitting position but the strange man was faster than me and put his arms around my middle and pull me up. “T..Thank you…” I said with a weak voice, he nods and return to his place where he was sitting. With his moves, his hair moves and I notice his pointy ears, a small gasp escape from me, he looks at me with a confused look “What it is?” he asks, I just point to his ears and the to mine, making me look like a confused child. He touches his ears and then smiles to me, making me my knees weak, if I wasn’t on the bed I would fall. “Yes. I’m an elf. Which human village do you live?” with his words my mouth hags open again. DID HE SAID THAT HE’S AN ELF??? AN FUCKING ELF?!? My head was so full on thoughts that I didn’t notice him speaking to me “Hey, it’s okay… you must be traumatized. Did your village was attack by orcs? Your wound was with orc poison, you were lucky that my guards have find you on time. But I must ask you something… what kind of clothes is you are wearing? I never saw those type of clothes in my life?” my head must be fuming with all that information, I look down and remember that I was wearing a black tank top with some cozy green pajama pants. Shit…elves, orcs, humans village. Don’t tell that I’m in Middle-Earth?! This is not possible! I take a deep breath, thinking how in the hell I’m going to say to this elf I’m from another world. “Ahhh…Where am I?…and what is your name if I may ask?” I ask with a timid voice, “Oh Forgive me for my rudeness, My Lady. I’m King Thranduil and you are in my kingdom, Mirkwood. And what’s your name, My Lady?” wait, what?! He is Thranduil??? The Elvenking?! But he seems to be such a sassy bitch in the movies. “Ahh..My name is Y/n… Well what I’m going to say may looks crazy or stupid but…i’m from another world…” there is a long silence in the room, Thranduil face looks emotionless but his eyes stare to mine as if it’s looking for some lie. After a while I begin to feel nervous, rubbing my sweaty hands on my legs. “The poison must have done something to your head.” he says as he starts to walk to the door “Wait! I’m telling the true. Please!!” he stops and look to me with a serious face “You look well enough to go to the dungeons. I can’t have a crazy human, telling that she is from another world.” aaaannnd here is the sassy Thranduil I know, he calls the guards. They enter the room, ready to do what the king want, “Go get the healer to see if this human it’s well. Then take her to the dungeons.” I feel my heart in my mouth, tears falling down my cheeks “Please, you must believe me!” he looks to me with his nose high in the air “I only free you when you say the truth. Until then you will stay in the dungeons.” with that he leaves the room, leaving me crying and begging.

After the healer check on me, the guards grab me roughly and lead me down to the dungeons. One of them let go of my arms to go open the door of my dungeon and then they throw me inside, I fall on the floor, pain runs through me as I touch the cold floor. I drag myself to the iron bars, imploring them to free me but they just look to me with a cold gaze and leave me alone in the dark cell.

I cry myself to sleep, thinking what I did to deserve this. Thinking that this is what my live will be, rotting in a cold dark cell but little did I know that a certain wizard has enter the palace, demanding a meeting with the king, talking about some special human that had arrive to Middle-Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

(Thranduil P.O.V)

I was sitting on my throne, waiting for Mithrandir to came in. I put my hand on my face, letting a sigh fall from my lips. What on the Valar it’s going on?! First there’s a Human yelling that she is from another world and know Mithrandir appears of know where, saying that someone has arrive to Middle-Earth. This is crazy, so much had happened to me this millennium, the death of my wife, my son leaving me for seek adventure after the battle of the five armies and now this. If this little human right, why is she here? 

The sound of doors opening interrupted my thoughts, I look up and see Mithrandir walk to the throne. I sit more straight, lifting my head high, “What is it this time, Mithrandir?” I said with a bored voice, “King Thranduil. I’ve come here to talk about a certain human that you found in your forest.” I sigh and shake my head “The human that was found in my forest it has lost her mind. Maybe the poison that the orc’s dagger had corrupted her, I wouldn’t be surprised since edain are so fragile and weak.” Mithrandir looks to me with a confused face “What do you mean she have lost her mind? What exactly it she saying?” I lift my right hand and start playing with the rings on my fingers “When she woke up, she looked confused and afraid but when I ask her which village that was she from, she said ‘I’m not from this world’. Tell me Mithrandir, do you believe her?” he looks down, seeming lost in thoughts. He begins murmuring something under his breath, “She might be right…The Valar had send me a message saying that Eru himself have send a special human from another realm to Middle-Earth. I think she was sent to help since the One Ring have been found.” with this information I stand up “How was this possible? How Sauron have managed find the One Ring?” I said with panic in voice “The hobbit that was charge of bring the ring to Rivendell was found by the Nazgul’s but a ranger succeed to bring him there.” a hobbit? Who would let a hobbit take the One Ring to Rivendell? “King Thranduil if you don’t mind, could I have a word with this human?” I think for a while, how could this human had been sent by Eru? I nod in approval and I tell the guards to bring the human.

(Y/n P.O.V)

The sound of the cell door opening woke me up, I look up and see an elf barging in “W..What’s happening?” I said with a weak voice. The elf grabs me by the arm and force me to stand up “The King wish to see you.” oh shit where we go again, the guard took me out of the cell and lead me to the throne room. During the trip there, I notice how beautiful this place is. The huge pillars decorate with beautiful elven symbols, the bridges were so elegant like I never seen in my life. I was so captivated with the place that didn’t notice that we have arrive.

The big doors open and the guard lead me over where the throne was it. There sitting was of course Thranduil, in all of his glory, with an arrogant smirk. The guard throw me and I fall on my knees in front of the throne, a little cry falls from my lips as my body it still hurts from all the stuff have happen to me. Suddenly I feel a comforting warm hand on my back, I look up and see an old man offering me his hand, I took it and whisper a small thank you. He gives me a warm smile, making his skin wrinkles in the corners of his mouth, as I stand up, I took a good look at him, he is wearing a grey robe with a pointy grey hat, he has long dirty grey hair and a long beard. Wait…This is Gandalf!! I try calm down my inner fangirl. Jesus I can’t believe that Gandalf it’s right in front of me, “Hello young one.” he said with a calm voice “I hope you are feeling better.” I nod “Hello Gandalf The Grey. I could be better if the elvenking haven’t throw into a dungeon.” last words I said with venom as I look to Thranduil, who was now with a frown on his face, as for Gandalf, his face was priceless, his mouth was haging open and his eyes were wide open, I would laugh my ass out but that would make me look like a crazy woman. Gandalf gives a little cough, “I’m sorry My Lady but how do you know my name?” ohhhh right… fuck how I’m going to say that Middle-Earth is fiction story in my world? “Ahh well you see I’m from another world and in there Middle-Earth is just a story. Don’t ask me how I got here because I don’t know. All I know is that I woke up in the middle of a forest, attacked by an orc and then woke up again here. Please you have to believe me!” I plead to him, I hear Thranduil groan and almost feel him rolling his eyes, Christ I hate him, “Calm down child…i believe you.” at this I feel my body relax from happiness “You do?” he nods “Yes…If you know so much about our world, then you understand the dangers that live in it.” he said with a serious voice, I nod, feeling a bit afraid now that I think of all the creatures that live here. “Ok then. King Thranduil I need you take this lovely lady as your guest a while I go find more answers about this…strange event.” Thranduil makes a weird face “Why do I have to taker in? Take her to rivendell or something.” wow what a charming King, I roll my eyes and cross my arms “I don’t need to be protect by greedy king, I can go to the near village or something.” if look could kill, I would be dead right now, the look that Thranduil is giving me was cold and angry, “No…ahhh I’m sorry what’s your name, My Lady?” Gandalf ask with a guilty voice, “My name is Y/n.” he nods “Okay Y/n, you can’t go wonder around Middle-Earth, it’s too dangerous for a human like you. Here it’s the safest place for you right now.” I huff and nod, I know that I’m being childish but I can’t stand that sassy king, I’m certain that he is going my live here difficult. Gandalf bow to him and then turns to me “Hope you have a lovely day Y/n.” then he closes the distance between us and whisper in my ear “And good luck with him, I think he needs someone like you.” with that he leaves with a small smile. I stand there with a shocked face. Very funny Gandalf. Thranduil lift up from his throne and walk towards me, “Listen well woman, I don’t want you walking around on my kingdom, you only leave your room with my guards and you will always accompany me on dinner. Am I clear?” I sigh, I’ve known that this would happen, he would never let me alone, walking around in his kingdom, “Yes, your highness.” I said sarcastically “Good. Tauriel will show you to your new room.” as he said that a beautiful woman enters the room, waiting for me by the door. I nod and walk towards her, thinking of what hell did I get myself into?!

(Thranduil P.O.V)

I had to control my anger when Mithrandir said the human had to stay here. Why in the hell she has to stay here? What if she is a danger to my kingdom? If something happens it will Mithrandir fault.

Watching Y/n leaving the room, I notice how small she is, her h/c makes a beautiful contrast with her soft s/c skin, with those big e/c eyes. She is definitely one of the most beautiful human I’ve seen in my life, she almost looks like an elf. I shake my head, what happen to me? I’ve never been attracted to another woman since my wife died. Ahhh I have to get those thoughts out of my head. I leave the throne room to my bedroom.

I enter in my bedroom and close the door with all my strength, making a loud sound. I take my robe and throw it to bed, I put my crown on the small table and go fill a cup of wine, drowning my stress and rage that this human has caused.

(Y/n P.O.V)

Tauriel show me my room and tell me that she will get me when the it’s dinner time and with that she leaves me alone in my new room. 

I look around me, seeing that the room was HUGE, almost the same size of my small apartment. The room was lovely decorated, the theme color was green forest and a light brown. There is a king size bed with soft green blankets, in the other corner of the room was a huge wardrobe, I walk there and open it, a gasp escapes from my lips as I see that it’s fills of beautiful dresses, am I supposed to wear this? Well I wouldn’t mind it. Closing the wardrobe, I walk to the small balcony, there I could see almost all Mirkwood land, if I’ve got my phone here, I would take some awesome photos. I sit on the chair and take a deep breath, why am I here? Did anyone back home miss me? I bet that b/f/n is freaking out. I close my eyes, letting all my body melt into the chair. Well I have some time until dinner, so I just might sleep a little. Letting sleep take over me, I could hear all the live in the forest, like I was the animals themselves. I fall asleep cuddling to a soft pillow on the chair, forgetting all the crazy stuff it had happen in those two days.


	3. Chapter 3

(Y/n P.O.V)

I find myself in the middle of nowhere surrounded by a black void. Where the hell am I? Please don’t tell me that I’m in a new fiction world. Game of thrones? Maybe Star Wars, by how I’m surrounded by black, making looks like space. Suddenly a calm masculine voice sounded around me, calling my name. I look everywhere, trying to find who was calling me, “Y/n…” I begin feeling afraid, “Who are you?…Show yourself!” a bright light suddenly appears out of nowhere in front of me, I put my hands on my eyes trying to block the light. 

The light starts to die and a figure stand before me, I move my hands away and a small gasp escapes from my lips. The man before me was large but delicate at the same time, his features were sharp, he has long white hair with yellow shinny eyes. He was wearing a long white robe, flowing around him, like it was made of pure starlight. He was beautiful, “Hello young one.” I took a step back, not knowing if this man was here to hurt or something, “W..Who a..are you?” I was mad for myself for making my voice came out weak, he gives me a lovely smile “Don’t be afraid child. My name is Eru Iluvatar, the creator of Middle-Earth.” what…HE’S THE FUCKING ERU ILUVATAR?? Oh my god…so this whole world it’s true?! But what about Tolkien? He’s the one how created these stories. Eru must had notice my mind going crazy because he took a step towards me and put his hand on my cheek, making my whole body calm down. “W..What’s going on? How this is possible? Middle-Earth is just a fairytale.” he sighs and gives me a little smile “This world it’s not just a fairytale…As you know, Tolkien it’s the author of Middle-Earth stories in your world, am I right?” I nod slowly “Well Tolkien is me.” “WHAT?!” I interrupted him, making him looking at me with a frown. I look down “Sorry…” he nods “As I was saying, Tolkien is me. Before this all stories had happened, even before I created the valar. I found a portal that gave to the dimension of your world, there I was mesmerized by the things and cultures had found. I’ve met all the Gods in every culture and made a new alliance and friends…I knew that the future events that would happen in Middle-Earth so I wrote the stories that you know about Middle-Earth as Tolkien so the legends would live forever.” I was speechless with this new information I just received. So, Tolkien was Eru all the time? There is another DIMENSION?! AND THERE IS MOTHER FUCKING GODS IN MY WORLD??!! Shit…I think I’m going to hell with all the shit I made. “Jesus….So why am I here? In Middle-Earth?” he took a deep breath and sigh “Well….You’ve come from lineage of powerful witches, you are the most powerful that existed in your family. I’ve sent you here to help keep this world at peace, to help people find their peace.” a loud laugh falls from my mouth “Me a witches? That’s a good joke!” my laugh stop when I saw the serious face that he was giving me “Shit..you’re serious. How I could help them if I didn’t even know I was a witches? I don’t even know how to control my powers.” “You will learn with time.” suddenly other voice sounded around us, calling for me “Well child, it’s time for you to wake up. Until next time.” “Wait!!” but he was already gone and everything around me starts disappearing.

My eyes shot open and saw Tauriel trying to wake me up, “My Lady wake up. You will be late for dinner.” she grabs my hand and lead me to the bed where was laid there a beautiful red gown, she helps me change and put my hair in a lovely braid. After that she leads me to where dinner was going to be serve. With all this run, I didn’t have time to process what Eru said to me. Where were I? Was he in my dream? 

We stopped in front of a huge wooded door, Tauriel said something in elvish to the two guards and they open the doors. We walk inside and sitting at the table was a pissed Thranduil, with a glass full of wine, Tauriel shove me inside and leave. I stay there quiet, looking around, not knowing what I should do, “You’re late.” he said with an angry voice “Yeahh…sorry about that, I fall asleep.” he rolls his eyes and point to a chair beside him “Sit!…Let me say this once, you will never be late again. My patience is thin with this type of things.” I roll my eyes “Yes, your majesty.” I said sarcastically. Servants started serving the meal, there were several foods, fruits, salads, bread and others things. I wait until Thranduil have the first bite then I begin eating.

The dinner was quiet, Thranduil never look in my way. I finish quickly, not being very hungry, I take this opportunity to take a better look of him. I’m not going lie, he is really beautiful, with his long silver hair and those ocean eyes, he is breathtaking. But that arrogance it’s not very attractive, he was so different when I woke up, rubbing my cheek softly, helping me sitting up. Seriously I don’t know what happen for him change so tragically, a sigh falls from my lips grabbing Thranduil attention “Don’t you like the food?” I look down to my plate, seeing it’s looks almost untouched “Oh no, it’s really good but I’m not hungry.” he looks to me with a concern in his eyes “Do you feel ill? Maybe I should call the healer after dinner.” I shook my head “No…i’m fine maybe I just need a bit fresh air.” he nods and stand up, giving me his hand “Come with me.” strange….now he’s nice to me? I grab his hand and follow him outside.

Outside was a magnificent garden, with variety flowers and plants. We walk to a small fountain in the middle of the garden and sit there. We stay there for a while in silence, after a moment “Are you feeling better?” he asks, scratching his head “Yes I am. Thank you.” I give him a small smile “Look I want to apologize. I should have been more nice to you.” well,well never in my live I would believe that King Thranduil would apologize “I forgive you. I understand that my story would be a bit strange for you.” he gives me a smile, a true smile. We start talking, he asks what my world looks like, I laugh so much when I told them about cars, planes and other technology, seeing his pure curiosity face, saying that would be great to take an army to the battlefield and other things. 

After a while I start to yawn, “Well it’s late. I will take you to your chambers.” he said, standing his hand for me to take it, I nod and grab his hand, letting him lead me to my room. As we walk, I start to think if I should tell him about my dream of Eru, maybe it’s better if he didn’t know, it would only freaking him out more. We arrive to my chambers, he grabs my hand and kiss it, I feel my face turning red “Sleep well, My Lady.” I nod, saying a small thank you and enter my room.

After closing the door, I change really quick to a nightgown and jump into the bed. I cuddle in the soft’s blankets and pillows. Maybe Thranduil it’s not that bad, I sigh and let sleep take over me.

(Thranduil P.O.V)

I walk to my office, still having some work to finish. I sit on the chair, grabbing some papers but I couldn’t concentrate on the words, all that was on my mind was Y/n. Remembering the lovely sound of her laugh, how her soft skin contrasted with her beautiful red gown. 

Oh valar, what’s happening to me? I can’t have feelings for this human?! Maybe I will give her a change, letting her settle down and learn our culture. 

I grab a glass of wine and walk to the fireplace, looking to the flames, thinking about her. Oh my Eru, I’m fucked.


	4. Chapter 4

A month have passed and my relationship with Thranduil greatly improved. He was more patient with me and more gentle, every day we will to his office, where he teach me sindarin then we go take a walk in the garden and after that he goes do his King job, see if his kingdom is safe, if is there enough food for the year and other stuffs. I must say that I really am loving living in here, the people here were really nice to me, always helping me and show me how elf culture is beautiful. Tauriel was also a huge help to me, she was kind and really funny sometimes, making funny jokes about the mood of Thranduil, making us start a beautiful friendship.

I was strolling in the garden, just finish my lesson with Thranduil. Not going to lie, I’m pretty good elvish language even Thranduil was impressed with how fast I’m learning. 

I stop and look at some flowers, but one of them catch my attention. It’s was a white Lillie, it was gorgeous however it was wither. The branch had a fade color and some of his petals were start falling, I don’t know why but the more I stay staring to the flower the more I feel her dying. 

I bend down, touching the flower with one of my hands, feeling the petals under my fingers. Poor thing…i wish I could do something, I close my eyes, letting go a deep breath but suddenly a bright light came out from my hand that was touching the flower. My eyes widened and a small gasp falls from my lips, the light extinguished and the flower was looking good as new, like she was never about to die. What the hell was that??? I just stand there, looking to the flower then to my hand, still feeling it warm from what happen. DID I JUST CURE THE DAMN FLOWER?! I hear a loud gasp from behind me, I turn around and saw Thranduil standing there with wide eyes looking at me “…Amazing…” he whispers, I shot up, feeling panic running through my veins. What’s happening with my body?! I feel Thranduil hand grabbing my wrist, rubbing his thumb on my skin “Breath Y/n…It’s okay.” I do what he said, taking deeps breaths. My heart start to beat normally, my hands stopped shaking. He moves his other hand to my cheek, rubbing it softly, I look up, letting myself lose into his ocean like eyes. He starts bending his head down, closing the distance between us, crushing his lips into mine. The kiss was soft but passionate, his hand let go my wrist and move behind my neck, grabbing it softly. He starts nibble my lower lip, making me gasp, he took that as an opportunity to push his tongue inside, exploring my mouth. A moan fall from me, grabbing his robe harder for not falling on the floor as my knees were like jelly. He pulls back, letting me breath. 

He looks around and gasp, I look to him confused but that vanish as see almost a jungle around us. Various plants and flowers have grown around us, a sweet smell surrounded us from the flowers, beautiful butterfly and dragonfly flew around, little rabbits and other forest animals started appearing from the middle of the plants, then a huge white elk walks towards me, he stops and lift his head high in the air, looking more huge as his horns almost touch the tree branches. I took a step back, afraid from the beast, Thranduil put himself in front of me, protecting me. But then the elk look into my eyes and nod, bowing his head to me, then he leaves, leaving me and Thranduil shocked. What the hell was that? Thranduil looks back to me with wide eyes and a smile “You are truly amazing!” he gives me another kiss but this time more softly, I feel my face burning up as I remember the events that happen. God, we just kiss! “W..What happen? What was all that?” I shudder a bit, trying to look normal. He smiles “My dear, it seems that you have power over nature and animals. That white elf was the guardian of the forest, very wise creature. He has taken you as his Queen!” now I was speechless. I have power over nature and animals??? Fuck, so this was what Eru was talking. “I don’t know that I had this power…How I can control it? What if I hurt somebody? It seems that my power is related to my emotions.” I look to Thranduil eyes, trying not to have a panic attack again.

He pulls me to him, embracing me softly “Shhh…It’s okay. You will not hurt anybody. I will send a message to Rivendell, Lothlórien and to Mithrandir telling about your power. Maybe they could help you control it.” I nod and rest my head on his firm chest. We stay like that for a while but a small yawn escape from me, grabbing Thranduil attention “You should rest. Let me accompany you to your chambers.” I try to argue, not wanting this wonderful time with him end, but he was stubborn like I was, so we ended walking to my room.

We arrive to my door, he turns to me and grab my face with his large hands, bend down crushing his lips to mine, kissing passionate. We pull away “Rest well, My Lady.” I say a small goodbye and walk inside my room.

I close my door and run to my bed, jumping on it. A giggle falls from my lips as I think about what happen between me and Thranduil. Jesus, I feel like a teenager girl.

Well I must say that this day was the best day in my life, I discover that I have power over nature and animals, which I was a bit afraid, and me and Thranduil have kiss. He really a good kisser but that don’t surprise me since he has 7000 years of experience. I walk to the balcony and sit on the chair, letting the warm sunlight touch my skin. Cuddling into the soft pillow that was there, I relax a bit, letting my energy return.

(Thranduil P.O.V)

Sitting on my throne on the meeting room, trying to listening to my council discuss so problem about a pack of orcs wonder in the forest but all was on my mind was Y/n. Wanting to kiss those plump soft lips again.

I was surprised about her power, how nature bend to her will, like she was some kind of Istari. It’s known that some elves could interact with nature and animals but not like that. I could see the fear on her eyes as she tries to contain her power, it was obvious that she didn’t have those kinds of powers in her world. Suddenly a though made way into my mind, maybe she could cure my forest. Make Greewood alive again.

I was so distracted with Y/n that I didn’t notice my council was calling me, I shake those though away and concentrate on the meeting “My King, are you alright?” I nod and ask what he was asking me earlier, “My King, I was asking you if the mortal was going to the feast that will happen this week? I would like her to ask her if she would want come with me.” with those words, I feel my blood boiling. Who this silvan elf think it is? Y/n was too good for him “Yes, she will come, as MY guest. Well if this is all, this meeting is over.” with I leave the room. No one will have my Y/n. NO ONE!


	5. Chapter 5

“Ouch!” i yelp when the needle pierces my skin on my waist, “Díhen- nin, mui ladui.”(Forgive me, My Lady.) the seamstress said with a worry voice, I look down to her and smile “Don’t worry. I’m okay.” with that she returns to work on my gown for the feast that will take place tomorrow in the Palace. I can’t believe that Thranduil ask me to go with him! Yeah, I know that we had kiss but I don’t know what kind of relationship. I feel something for him but I don’t if it’s love and for what I’ve learn in my world, elves just love once and Thranduil was married. God, I don’t even know if he really likes me.

The sound of the door opening stopped my trail of thoughts, I look back and saw Tauriel enter with a big smile, “You look beautiful, Y/n.” I smile to her “Thank you, Tauriel! I can’t wait for tomorrow!! I’ve never been in a feast like this.” she and the seamstress start laughing at mine enthusiasm, “I’m sure you will like it. I’m here to tell you that the King wish to see you after you’re done with this.” the smile on my face grow even more that it was at mention of Thranduil, “And where I should meet him?” I said giggling a bit “At the garden.” I nod, smiling as I recall our first kiss, “Well I have to go now. It’s my turn to patrol the Kings halls.” with that she leaves the room, closing softly the door.

(Thranduil P.O.V) 

I was passing back and forward in the garden, waiting for Y/n to arrive. I have just received a letter from Lady Galadriel saying that she has a hit how to control Y/n power, knowing that manifests itself from her emotions. Y/n has to started a training, first begin just staying outside with nature half the day, getting to know the plants and animals, learn to interact with them.

I stop when I hear the sound of small feet’s hitting the floor, I turn around and saw Y/n walking towards me with a big smile. Grabbing her small waist, I pull her to me, embracing her softly, “Hello, Meleth nin.” I say softly to her, “Hi!…So why do you wanted to see me?” she said with excitement in her voice, I grab her hand and lead her forward into the garden, here no one would bother us. We sit on the grass, I look into her eyes “I have receive a letter from Lothlórien. Lady Galadriel have a hit how could you control your powers.” as she heard my words, she almost jumps from her seat “REALLY?” I chuckle at her excitement “Yes…She said the you should first learn how to speak with them, interact with the plants and animals.” she nods slowly, looking around her, gazing at the trees “Try closing your eyes…Listen to their tales. Try listen them speaking through the wind.” she closes her eyes, taking a deep breath. We stay there a moment, hearing the warm wind blowing around us, hearing the trees shaking, the birds singing, the woodpecker hitting the tree trunk. Suddenly flowers start growing around Y/n, letting go a sweet smell in the air. The sounds of the birds were almost violently loud, making look like the forest was singing. I stay still, staring around us in amazement, the ground under us was warm, I look up to Y/n and saw a soft smile on her face, she was still with her eyes closed. She looks like she was talking to the forest, sharing stories together.

Suddenly she open her eyes, tears falling down on her soft cheeks “T..This is a..amzing, Thranduil! I could hear everything! Feel all the animals and plants, like we were all one.” I move my hand to her cheek, cleaning her tears “You are truly amazing you know, that right?” she giggles, sounding like a Goddess to me. I move closer to her, bending my head to kiss her soft plump lips. We part a little, for catch our breath, I move a piece of her hair behind her ear “I’m so proud of you.” she smiles and nuzzle her head into my neck.

We stay like this almost half the day, talking about things that happen in her life and how excited she was for the feast. 

In this moment I wish that Legolas was here but he made an oath that he couldn’t break.

(Y/n P.O.V)

I stand before a giant mirror, speechless. I look into my reflection with wide eyes, I was beautiful. The dress was a dark green, almost looking like the green from the forest, it hugged all my curves in the right way. In the bottom of the dress was sewed several flowers, like vines. I had a gorgeous diamond necklace matching with my earrings. My hair was made in away with two small braids on each side of my head that linked in the back of my head, I feel a small tear escape from my eye. I’ve never felt so beautiful in my life, “Oh my….Y/n you are beautiful!” Tauriel voice sounded so happy, I look back to her and give a huge smile “Thank you Tauriel!” she nods “Come. King Thranduil want to meet you right away.” with we leave my chamber. 

We walk down the king’s hall, I was telling Tauriel a funny story that happen to me with my best friend. I’ve never seen Tauriel laugh so hard, I could see her tears falling down her cheeks “and then…” my words stopped when I look forward. In front was Thranduil, he wore a beautiful green robe, with vines all over it, matching my outfit. Tauriel whisper a goodbye and leave for the feast, Thranduil took a step towards me “You are beautiful, Meleth nin.” he grabs my hand and kiss it. I was sure that my face was red as a tomato “So are you, Love.” I said timidly, he smiles and lead me to two huge doors “You ready?” I look up to him a confused face “For what?” he gives me a mischief smirk and nod to the two guards for them open the doors. As the doors were opening, an elf tells the crowd that the King have arrive “Our King Thranduil have arrive, with his guest Y/n.” the crowd starts applauding to they King. Oh God! I didn’t know that I would enter the feast with him?! Everyone is looking at me, shit…I’m so embarrassed. Do I look good? Maybe I look stupid, maybe I’m not good enough to be beside Thranduil. My thoughts were interrupted by a squeeze that he gave me with hand, making me look to him with scared eyes. He leans down and whisper on my ear “Don’t worry. You look like a Queen.” I smile a bit, feeling my confidence growing back.

Thranduil sit on his throne, a while I sit beside him on a chair that looks like it was fit for a Queen. Thranduil gives some words to his people and the feast started, servants begin serve the food. Several types of food were on the table, everyone was talking and laugh at the tales and stories that they talking. I feel Thranduil hand rubbing up and down on my thigh, my head shot up and saw he smirking at me “Are you having fun?” I chuckle a bit and nod “Yes…Everyone are so happy. And the food is amazing!” he laughs “I knew that you were love it.”

After the food, the elves started dancing, music flowed through the ball room. I was so engrossed on the people dancing that i didn’t notice Thranduil standing up, giving me his hand “Come, Meleth nin. Let’s dance.” I took his hand and let him lead me to the dancefloor. The elves give us room for dance, standing there looking to their King dance with his guest, “Ahh…Thranduil..I don’t know how to dance…” I said timidly, looking down ashamed. He lifts my chin with his finger “Don’t worry. Just let me lead you.” I nod and relaxed my body.

He grabs my waist with one hand and move the other to grab my right hand. He was a pro in dancing, like a leaf blowing in the wind. As the song was ending, the front door burst open, Thranduil stop and put me behind him, protecting me for whatever was happening. A guard stand there with panic eyes “My King, an army of orcs it’s marching towards the Palace!” Thranduil stay quiet for a second, suddenly he turns back to me “Go hide on your chambers! Whatever happens don’t come out! Now GO!” I try to argue but Tauriel grab me by the arm and lead me back to my room. The last thing I saw in the room was Thranduil yelling to prepare his army and to get his armor. What’s happening??


	6. Chapter 6

(Thranduil P.O.V)

I feel my heart beating like crazy, as I finishing putting my armor a servant told me that my army was ready. I nod and mount my loyal Elk, who was waiting for me patiently by the gates of the Palace. What happen for an army of orcs march here? And why now? “My kin! Today we have the darkness upon us. For century’s we protect this land from the Dark Lord but he will not have it today and not ever! We will fight! And the sun will shine upon us again!” the elves roar as they heard my speech. They start marching towards the battlefield, I look back to the Palace hopping that Y/n would be safe. Don’t worry, Meleth nin! No harm will come to you. Even if I need to give my life.

During the trip, I notice that the trees were looking ill. They color was fading, the leaves were falling out but not in the good way. The smell in the air was awful, the sun light didn’t pass through the trees, making the forest look gloomy. What is happening here? The forest was more horrific that was before! We arrive to Mirkwood borders, I yell for the first row to get ready in place. I hear the horde running down the hill, ready to attack us, I gave the order for the archers fire, killing the front orcs of the horde. As they were almost upon us, I yell for the soldier to make a wall with their shields. And just like that the battle begin.

I wield my sword and start killing every orc that pass in front of me. Slashing heads and everything, I look around me and saw that my army wasn’t hold very well the horde of orcs. They are so many. Why the heavy attack all the sudden? What Sauron have in mind? 

(Y/n P.O.V)

“Tauriel! What’s happening?” I ask her almost yelling. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? On second I’m living a dream and next an army of orcs attack us! “Y/n, you need to calm down! Don’t worry, I will protect you.” I start passing around the room “What about Thranduil? What if anything happens to him? Or to his people?” Tauriel grabs me by the shoulders “Take deep breath, Y/n. Don’t worry about Thranduil. He has years of experience. He will not fall easily.” she gives me a small smile, I nod and sit on the bed, trying to calm my nerves.

Suddenly I hear a voice in my head ‘My Queen! The Elvenking needs your assistance!’ I look around trying to see who was talking with me, ‘Who are you?’ I think, not wanting to talk out loud for not make me look like a crazy woman, ‘I’m the Guardian of the Forest. You need to hurry!’ the voice echoed in my head. Ohhh… The white elk! Shit, how am I going to leave the room with Tauriel here? Suddenly an idea pops in my head. I look to my giant wardrobe and smirk. “Tauriel! I need help with something here.” I said a while walking to the wardrobe. She gives me a confused look “What did you want from the wardrobe right now?” I just wave to her to come closer, I open the wardrobe and pretended that I was looking for something.

As she was getting closer to me, Tauriel peek inside the wardrobe, trying to see what did I need help with. “There in the corner, there’s a heavy box with something a need.” I point inside, she put a foot inside, leaning down to see the box but as she move forward, I push her inside the wardrobe. Closing fast the doors, locking with the back of the chair. She starts hitting the door, yelling “Y/N!! LET ME OUT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!” I run to the bedroom door “I’m sorry, Tauriel. But he needs me!” with that I left the room, running down the hall towards the garden.

When I arrive to the garden, I notice the white elk standing there waiting for me. Walking to him, I stand my hand forward, petting softly his head. Then he bends his front paws, letting me mount him. I grab a fistful of his fur and sit more comfortably and then he begins running into the forest, lead me to where Thranduil was.

A while we were running for the battlefield, a feeling starts rising inside me. I feel the connection with the forest, I see a pack of wolfs running with us, joining me to help the Elvenking.

When we arrive, a loud gasp fall from my lips. The elven army was almost all slaughtered, only a small portion was fighting for they lives. I look around the battlefield, searching for Thranduil, hopping that he wasn’t dead. I feel a relief when I saw him still standing, fighting a huge ogre. I dismount the elk “What do I do? I don’t know how to fight!” I ask to the elk, I notice the wolfs around me, ready to protecting me. ‘Don’t worry, My Queen. You have the light on your side.’ I took a deep breath and let my power release from me, I lift my hands slowly as they glow. I hear an orc shout something in black speech and a large group of orcs and goblins runs to me. I throw my hands in front of me and felt my power run through my veins, I notice large vines started growing on the floor, grabbing the hideous creature and suffocate them. The wolfs start running into the battlefield, killing every orc and goblin. Suddenly an orc got close to me, grabbing me by the arm roughly “Come here, little witch!” I scream and put my hand on his face, trying to pull him away from me. But as my hand make contact with his face, he falls on the ground lifeless. I stay very still for a second, looking down to my hand. Did I just take his life?! God…I see another orc running to me, I threw my arm and a ball of light was release from my hand, killing the creature. Hell yeah!

I walk into the battlefield, throwing balls of light to the creatures and order the vines to trap them and killing them. I felt unstoppable, killing every enemy that was in front of me. I look to Thranduil and saw him staring back to me with an amazed face but suddenly I see the giant ogre lift his huge axe and hit Thranduil on his back, making him fall. “NOOO!” I scream with all my strength, I threw a ball of light to the ogre and kill it.

Running to Thranduil body’s, I kneel down and grab his face, crying in his chest. I feel his hand petting softly my hair, I look up and see him with a small smile on his lips “Don’t cry, Meleth nin…You did so well…” I rub his cheek with my hand “Please! My love stay awake!” I said, almost yelling when I notice his eyes closing “Mandos is calling me…Gi melin, Meleth nin…”(I love you) tears start running down on my cheek like a river “No! Please, Thranduil stay awake!….Please..don’t leave me alone…” I begin feeling my power rising up as I cry on his chest. No, no, no, no…..Please don’t go. 

Suddenly a wave of power exploded through me, killing it all the army of Sauron. But…also giving live to all the elves that have fallen. I stay sobbing into Thranduil body, not noticing what I did.

I lift my head when I felt Thrauduil chest vibrating, “I see that I can’t escape from you.” he said a while chuckling. My body froze. What the hell have happened? Thranduil sit up and look around, seeing all his kin alive and happy, “You did a quite a job here.” he said with a smile. A squeal escape from my lips as I threw myself to him, making us fall down on the ground. 

We start laughing a while I kiss all his face, saying thank you every time I kiss his face. I don’t know what happen but I’m thankful. I stand up and help him up, staring around us I see everyone smiling and applauding to me. Shyly I smile and wave to them, I feel Thranduil lips on my ear “I love you so much, Meleth nin.” I turn to him with a huge smile “I love you too, My love.” grabbing his armor, I pull him down and kiss him passionately. Everyone around begin applauding louder and cheering for us.

We break apart, taking a deep breath “Let’s go home, My Queen.” I nod “Yes, My King.” and start walking towards the white elk. Well… maybe it wasn’t so bad going to Middle-Earth.


	7. Chapter 7

Standing by the end of the bed in the infirmary room, I watch the healer checking Thranduil wounds “Incredible!…There’s no trace of the wound…as if it had never been there.” the healer said a while staring to where it should be a huge cut of an axe. Thranduil lift his head and his beautiful ocean eyes met mine, giving me a small smile and a wink, a blush start forming on my cheeks. God…How in the hell I did that? So much had happened on that battlefield. I look down to my hands, maybe this was why Eru brought me here. As he said ‘to help people find their peace’, why did my family never mention this? About my power, about my family ancestry were powerful witches?! My thoughts were interrupted by the door open by breathless guard “My king! The One Ring!…The One Ring was destroyed! The Dark Lord is defeated!” Thranduil shot up from his seat “H..How do you know this?” he asked with wide eyes “We received a messenger from Prince Legolas saying that the Prince fought in the battle at the gates of Mordor, together with the King of Gondor and the rest of the fellowship!” a small smile form on Thranduil lips, looking proud of his son “Very well! Today we are going to have a feast! In honor of the brave men’s that fought on the battle against the Dark Lord and…to the savior of Greenwood.” the last part he said looking at me with a fond smile “Right away, My King.” with that the guard left the room and order the servants to prepare a feast for tonight. Thranduil walk to me, grabbing my hand “Come! I wish to show something.” he led me out of Infirmary room. 

As we enter his chambers, I notice that I’ve never been in here. The room was HUGE and nicely decorated, worthy for a king. He walks to his bedside table and open the drawer, taking out a black velvet box and give it to me “For you, Meleth nin.” I open and a small gasp escape from my lips. Inside the box was the most gorgeous necklace that I ever seen, made by white gems of pure starlight. This was the necklace from his late wife, his most precious treasure. I look to him with wide eyes and open mouth “Thranduil…I..I can’t have this. This is precious to you.” he shakes his head “No, Meleth nin. It was in time but I have to move forward… Me and Areriel were best friends and I love her like one…but now I have fall in love for the first time.” I begin to feel tears rising up in my eyes “Oh Eru! I’m not good with this kind of stuff but what I’m trying to say is…Y/n will you be my Queen?” my body froze in place. Oh my god…Is this really happening? Tears were running down from my eyes like a river and I notice that Thranduil had started feeling afraid as I stay silence for a moment. A giggle left from me and I jump to him “YESSS!! Millions yes!” we start laughing a while he starts spin me around. He stops and lean his head down, crashing his lips into mine. The kiss was rough and passionate, moaning as he pushes his warm tongue inside my mouth, exploring. He moves his hands down my body, stopping on my ass and slapped a bit for me to jump, wrapping my legs around his waist. 

He then starts walking to the bed and put me down on it softly. His lips move away from mine and begin kissing and suck on my neck, making a loud moan fall from my mouth. I move my hands to his hair, gripping tightly “Thranduil…” his name starts falling from my lips like a prayer. Suddenly he sits up, grabbing the collar of my dress and ripped it off from my body, discarding too my bra and panties, leaving me all naked on the bed. Thranduil stays quiet for a moment, standing there staring at my naked body. My nerves start to rise up, maybe he doesn’t like my body. I’m not pretty and elegant as the other elves maidens, I start cover myself “Don’t!” I stop when I hear a growl on his voice “You are the most beautiful woman I ever seen…You could put a shame Varda herself with your beauty.” he moves his hand up and down on my arm, calming me down. 

Then he leans down and kiss my neck and goes down, kissing my breasts. His lips begin sucking on one of my nipples as his hand move to grab the other, squeezing it with his fingers. I throw my head back on the bed, moaning as I grab his hand. Thranduil gives the same attention to the other breast, then he begins kissing down to my belly. 

He stops and grabs my knees, staring to my eyes asking for permission. I nod and spread my legs, bending my knees. Thranduil start rubbing my thighs “Oh my Eru…you’re gorgeous…” I give him a timidly smile, he leans down and put my knees on his shoulders, standing face to face with my wet pussy. He stays there for a second, doing nothing, when I was about plead for him do something, a loud moan escape from me. His lips were sucking furiously my clit, making lewd noises, “Thranduil…Please! Keep going!” he starts licking from my entrance to my clit, pushing a bit his warm tongue inside me. I feel his fingers touching my entrance, making circles motions. He pushes one finger in, making me groan and start thrusting slowly. I could feel my walls squeezing his finger, two more fingers join in, making me feel full. His hand begins thrusting faster, my hips following his speed.

The noises that were heard around the room was my moans and the wet noises that his hand does a while thrusting. I would be embarrassed by the sound that I’m making but I don’t care anymore. One of his fingers touch the spot that made me see stars “My love!…I..I’m cumming!” my walls start squeezing harder around his fingers “Cum!…Cum for me, Meleth nin!” with that, I felt a wave of pleasure wash through me, screams and moans falling from my lips. He doesn’t stop his fingers until he’s sure that my orgasm was over, giving a slap on my pussy when he takes out his fingers.

My body stay limp on the bed, as i try catching my breath. Jesus…Best orgasm ever! My head was so foggy that I didn’t notice Thranduil taking off his clothes, making a pile in the floor with the rest of my clothes. I look to his eyes, that were almost black, full of lust. He kneels between my legs, grabbing his cock and rubbing softly of my wet pussy, covering his manhood with my juices. He look to me “Ready?..” I smile and nod “Yes, My Love.” and with that he thrust inside me, making me gasp from how big he was. He stays still for a while, letting me adjust to his large cock. After a moment I move my hips, letting him know that I’m okay, he begins moving his hips, thrusting in a slow pace. His lips crush into mine, kissing me passionate, pouring all his love on the kiss, “Y/n…you’re so tight…feel so warm..” he groans, shutting close his eyes resting his forehead on mine as he start thrusting faster, rocking the bed against the wall “Ahh…Thranduil! Don’t stop!” the head of his cock touch on my g-spot, making me again see stars “RIGHT THERE!…YESS!” I scream the top of my lungs, his thrust now was violent. He sits up, grab my small waits with his large hands and start trusting roughly, “Y/n….I’m gonna cum! Cum with me Meleth nin!” I rock my hips, following his movements, chasing my orgasm. Then I felt the wave again, rolling my eyes back of my head, Thranduil groans and I feel him painting my walls with his seed. 

We stay like this for moment, catching our breaths. He lies down next to me, pulling me into his chest, kissing my forehead “Rest now, Meleth nin. We have time until the feast.” I nod and let sleep take over me, cuddling into Thranduil with a huge smile on my face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I open my eyes and see that I’m again surrounded by a black void “Hello young one.” I turn and smile “Hello, Eru.” he smiles “You did well, my child!…You had bought peace to the people of Greenwood.” I nod “Well…you could have told me that I have power over nature and animals….and also TAKE live from others creature?!” he let a loud laugh, staring at me with a calm expression on his face “Well, my child…what would be the fun of that?” I huff but let a small smile spread on my face. He took a step towards me, leans down and kiss my forehead, I feel my skin warming up all over and I look up to him with a confused face “I bless you with internal life… A gift for you for your help with my children.” I nod “Thank you…”


	8. Chapter 8

I watch the tree shaking with the wind, making a beautiful sound of leaves touching each other’s. The forest was cure, full of life. The elves begin returning to Greenwood, making their houses in the woods, safe from the darkness that was killing the forest. I can’t believe that I could cure Mirkwood, the silvan elves call me Eruantiel which means The Gift of Eru, for cure they home and for cure they King. 

A smile form on my face with I hear the little giggles behind me, turning around I saw my two little devils running away from they big brother. I sigh and put my head on my husband shoulder “What the twins did this time?” I ask with a little chuckle “They change all Legolas clothes to dresses.” he said laughing loudly. Me and Thranduil discovered that we were going to have twins a few days after we got married, a girl and a boy, Lindariel and Calanon. That was some years ago, they look like a child of 6 years old but they were 60 years old, which shocked me a lot. Lindariel was daddy’s little girl, always Thranduil shadow, following him everywhere. When Thranduil knew that he would have a daughter, he was so happy, saying that he always wanted a little girl. Calanon was my little helper, when I go to the forest to cure more of the trees and animals, he would go to with his little backpack, with all kind of medicines and herbs inside. But when the two were together, they made Legolas life a hell, always pulling pranks on him and waking him up in the middle of the night asking him to tell a story from his battles and adventures but Legolas a gentle soul and loved them with all his heart.

My thoughts were interrupted by a squeal “ROARRRR!!! The Balrog it’s gonna get you!!” Legolas start chasing them, pretending that he was a Balrog. The twins run to us, Calanon hide under my gown as Lindariel jump to Thranduil arms “Ada!! Save me!” she said giggling. Thranduil stand up, still holding his daughter, “Don’t be afraid, My Fair Lady! I will defeat this monster!” with that he gave me Lindariel and start pretending fighting with Legolas. The twins begin giggling as they saw their ada and brother making fools of themselves. I can’t believe how my life had change so quick. First, I was full of exams and working on an awful coffee shop with rude customers, and now I’m married with an ELF!! Which I had twins with it. 

Me and the twins cheer when Thranduil defeated the ‘Balrog’ “Now my children are safe!” he said with a proud voice. Legolas start laughing and took his ada hand to stand up, they walk to me and the twins and sat on the grass in front of us. The twins start braiding Thranduil hair and talk with him, Legolas turn to me with a smile as he heard Thranduil laughing some jokes that the twins told “Thank you for everything.” I smile and nod “After my mother death, I thought that him would never be the same. I even thought that he would fade but he has a strong fae. Now he returns to be himself again and for that I give you my thanks…May I call you mother?” with those words, a tear falls from my eye “Of course, Ion nin.” he smiles and put his hand on mine and squeeze a little, spreading a comfort feeling. I look to Thranduil and saw him giving me a proud smile, Calanon runs to me “Naneth!! I’m hungry. Could we go eat some pie? Pleaseeee?” he asks with a little pout on his lips, making hard to say no. I sigh “Okay…But only if you two eat all your vegetables at dinner!” the twins grumbled “Yess, Naneth…” I nod and lift up from my seat, grabbing they little hands and walk to the kitchen.

(Thranduil P.O.V)

I watch Y/n taking the twins to the kitchen with a huge smile on my lips. A chuckle sounded behind me, I turn back and saw Legolas smirking “What?” he only smiles “You really love her…I’m happy for you, Ada. You and Y/n are really a beautiful couple.” I chuckle a bit “Thank you, Ion nin…Your blessing means very much for me, I hope you know that.” he nods and stand up “Let’s go see if it’s there any pie left, before Lindariel and Calanon eat all of it.” I laugh at that, thinking of the angry face that Y/n will make to the twins, saying that they will not have more pie for 200 years. “Yeah… I doubt that Y/n would let them eat that much.” we leave the garden and go to the kitchen. Feeling happy as all my family is with me again. What it would be my life without Y/n? She is really a gift from Eru.


End file.
